leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Kaymon, the Shadow Beast
Kaymon, the Shadow Beast is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Kaymon lashes out at his target with his claws, dealing physical damage and slowing his target. |description2 = Kaymon takes the target in his mouth and throws it to either side of him for 250 units, dealing physical damage and slowing his target. The damage and slow values are the same as the previous values. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 250 }} Kaymon gains increased health regen. |description2 = If Kaymon slays an enemy unit, he can teleport to a nearby location within the next 2 seconds, dealing true damage to all enemies within a 150-radius upon landing. Slaying further enemy units decreases its cooldown by 1 second per unit slain. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = |range = 400 }} Kaymon turns a wide area around him into an aura of darkness and fog that follows his movements for 4 seconds, rendering all enemies around him sightless except for a 200 unit radius around them. In this area of darkness, all of Kaymon's basic attacks silence his target and deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana }} At any point while Nightfall is active, Kaymon can grab one single target by the jaws, applying his passive to it, regardless of the conditions, suppressing it for 2 seconds and empowering his next Flesh Reamer within that time. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 250 }} }} Kaymon splits into his two, smaller and faster forms. However, to slay Kaymon, enemies have to kill both forms. To take control of the opposite Kaymon, the summoner must press ALT-R before being able to direct its actions. The number of times that the summoner can change Kaymons is unlimited and is instant. While in two, all his abilities will only deal 75% of all its effects/damage. While in two, both Kaymons have , , 120% of his movement speed and 130% of his attack speed. All other stats remain the same. If one form manages to return to base, Kaymon regenerates into his single form. While in two, all his abilities will only deal 50% of all its effects/damage. While both Kaymons remain alive, they cannot go further than the ability's range of each other. Note that the cooldown only applies to the toggle effects. |description2 = If both forms are within 100 units of each other, Kaymon can reform into one being, regaining an average health and mana value of both Kaymons and all his other original stats. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Lore Most Runeterrans choose to avoid the lands, and waters, of the Shadow Isles. Even less have even met the glaring red eyes of the Shadow Beast. With a maw large enough to consume countless men at a time, the Beast called itself Kaymon, creeping into his victims' minds before ripping them apart. Reaming apart their flesh with only his blade-like teeth, he would always prey on a group, leaving alive only the weakest, letting them flee and live to tell the tale. But what many didn't know, was that Kaymon was a duo-tag-team. What they faced was only one half of Kaymon's true power; the other would watch, gazing proudly at its kill. Word of the Shadow Beast quickly spread, how its ferocity perhaps surpassed even . But Kaymon, like many others, was over-zealous. He wanted his talents to be well known. The satisfaction of the one weakling was now fading, and he wanted more. So, making his way to the League, rending apart all in his path and casting desolation with every paw-step, he finally came to the Halls of the League. He would show himself to be superior to all other champions. Those of the Shadow Isles, Demacia, Noxus and all Runeterra would fall beneath the maws of darkness. Comments I do apologise for the huge wall of writing, I tend to just smack my concept on the page. But Kaymon is one concept that I've been thinking about for a LONG time, and I'm finally done with him, after much tweaking and messing about. So hope it's alright... Check out my other concepts: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Aleksyth,_Spirit_of_the_Astrals http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene,_Daughter_of_Freljord http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Averyth,_the_Riftblade_Hunter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lexia,_Rakaar_of_Sylvis http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kyel,_Arc_of_the_Storm http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel,_Call_of_the_Creed http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Savaras,_the_Pyromancer%27s_Halo http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis,_the_Soulweaver http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Tridon,_the_Archer%27s_Assailant Category:Custom champions